Wish Upon A Star
by RainForever
Summary: 5 years after all the cards had been transformed, and Syaoran left, Sakura wishes she could have the chance to tell him how she feels. When that wish comes true, strange things begin to happen.. SxS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura

**RainForever Note: **Well this is my first attempt at a fanfiction. I'll post one chapter at a time and, depending on the reviews, I'll decided whether or not I would like to continue to post more chapters.

* * *

_It was a cold night for the young 15 year old Sakura. It had been 5 years since she transformed all the clow cards into star cards, and since the one she loved had gone back home. She sat in her bed, staring at the ceiling, and unable to fall into the deep sleep she loved. Although it had been 5 long years since Syaoran had left, her heart still ached._

_Sakura slowly lifted herself to sit straight up, swinging her legs over the side of her bed, "Oh Kero..." she whispered softly, looking at the small 'stuffed toy' sleeping on her dresser. _

_Sakura moved her gaze to her window, bringing herself to an upright standing position. She walked over, simply staring at the darkened sky, wondering if Syaoran ever thought of her. She placed her elbows on the ledge of the window, resting her head upon her hands. As Sakura was looking outside, she suddenly saw a shooting star._

_"I wish," she whispered softly, "I wish that I could get the chance to finally tell him how I feel."_

**Chapter One**

Fifteen year old Sakura Kinimoto woke to her alarm clock screaming in her ear. She reached over and simply dropped her hand onto it, shutting it off. She groaned quietly, forcing herself to sit up, eventhough she dreaded school. She stretched, yawning at the same time, then gently rubbed her bright green eyes to get rid of the sleep that was in them.

"Morning Kero." she chimed.

"Five more minutes..." grumbled the small animal-looking creature on Sakura's dresser.

Sakura giggled slightly, only then realizing that she was going to be late if she didn't hurry. She quickly dressed herself in the traditional uniform of her high school, and grabbed her star key, tying it around her neck. She traced the key gently with her fingertips, realizing that it had been 5 years since that day that Syaoran had left.

Sakura tucked the key inside her shirt, and quickly grabbed the purse in which she kept all her star cards. She swung the purse over her shoulder, and did the same with her backpack.

"Bye Kero! I'll see you after school!" Sakura shouted.

"Bring cake!" Kero shouted in his sleep; it was a habbit.

Sakura stepped into her english classroom, just before the school bell rang. She walked casually over to her desk, noticing Tomoyo wasn't in class yet. She frowned slightly in confusion, knowing that Tomoyo was always the type of person who wouldn't be late.

"She didn't say she was sick." Sakura said quietly to herself, double checking the rest of the classroom.

_"Pssst!"_ came a giggly sounding voice, just outside the classroom.

A hand was placed inside the class, waving for Sakura to come out into the hall; it was Tomoyo's hand. She walked into the class, bowing slightly to the teacher.

"Sensei, I just need to talk to Sakura for a second. We won't be very long." came her sweet voice.

The teacher nodded in approval, and Sakura soon found herself being dragged outside of the class and into the halls.

"T-Tomoyo. What is it? What's the rush? Why are you so giggly today?" Sakura questioned anxiously, wondering what could have gotten into her best friend.

"Well the reason I was late, was because I had to pick up a surprise for you." she replied, smiling as they turned a corner and suddenly stopped in the middle of the hall.

"What kind of surprise? You didn't have to get me anything." Sakura said, a small sweatdrop appearing on her forehead.

A familiar male voice interrupted the two, "Actually, she did."

It was Syaoran.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura!

**RainForever Note:** Well this is chapter two! It's a lot shorter than the first chapter, but I kind of hit a writer's block. Let me know what you guys think!

Chapter Two

Sakura turned around quickly, seeing Syaoran standing right in front of her. She rubbed at her eyes, wondering if perhaps it was simply a dream, and realized it wasn't.

"S-Syaoran?" Sakura stuttered, unable to believe it was really him standing before her.

Without a single word, Syaoran grabbed Sakura and pulled her into an embrace. Sakura's eyes widened, shocked slightly by his gesture, but her eyes softened as she returned the hug. She was the one to pull away, curious as to why he was suddenly there after 5 years.

"Why are you here? How long are you here for?" Sakura questioned.

"I'm here because I wanted to see you again. For some reason, last night I just had this feeling that I needed to see you." Syaoran said, trying to hide the light shade of pink visible on his cheeks.

Sakura thought for a moment, suddenly realizing the wish she had made. Suddenly, she picked something up with her sense, and was confused.

"It feels like... like a clow card." she whispered, "But... What could it be?"

Syaoran's soft expression quickly turned into one of worry and concern.

"A clow card? But how is that possible? It's been five years since you transformed them all into star cards." Tomoyo interrupted, speaking just before Syaoran was about to.

Sakura nodded, the feeling suddenly disappearing. She looked to the two, suddenly becoming extremely dizzy. She was about to fall, when Syaoran quickly grabbed onto her, holding her close.

"Sakura! Sakura, are you okay?!" Syaoran shouted.

Syaoran's shouts fell on deaf ears, and Sakura slowly began to drift away from consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura

**RainForever Note: **Well this is my first attempt at a fanfiction. I'll post one chapter at a time and, depending on the reviews, I'll decided whether or not I would like to continue to post more chapters.

**Chapter Three**

_Sakura stood in a darkened hallway, with only one single light that was flickering and threatening to die. She began to slowly walk down the hall, looking at the walls and trying to figure out where there was a door, and where she was. _

_Suddenly the hall was filled with laughter, but not the joyous kind, the kind that sent shivers up Sakura's spine._

_"Who's there!?" she shouted, shivering at a slight breeze._

_"Sakura," called the voice, "You will soon find out many things, and there will be a great price for you to pay."_

Sakura woke up, gasping for air as she jolted into a sitting position. Her heart was racing, and she had no idea what had just happened. She glanced around herself to see three familiar, worried faces; Kero, Tomoyo and Syaoran.

"Sakura. What happened?" Kero asked worriedly.

Sakura looked around herself, noticing she was in her room, "How'd I get here?"

"Syaoran carried you here. We were all really worried, Sakura." came Tomoyo's soft, caring voice.

Syaoran was trying to hide his blush again, when Kero repeated his question, "What did you see, Sakura? In your dream. We heard you mumbling something."

Sakura took a deep breath and began to explain from the beginning, "Well I remember being at school, and sensing a clow card. I guess I passed out, but I don't know why. And in my dream I was in a dark hallway, and there was a voice. I didn't recognize it, but it told me that I was going to find something out, and that there would be some sort of price to pay."

Kero nodded, looking to Syaoran, "I hate to say it, Kid. But I'm going to have to ask you to keep an eye on Sakura for a while. I'm going to go talk to Clow Reed's reincarnation about this, and see if he might know what's going on."

Syaoran nodded, looking to Sakura. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Sakura nodded, rubbing her head. "Yeah, just a little dizzy."

Sakura stood up, stumbling a little, and Syaoran quickly grabbed her arm to help her balance. Sakura was the one to blush this time, and quickly looked away from Syaoran. Sakura was about to say something, when she suddenly heard the door open and close.

"Sakura, I'm home!" came Toya's voice.

Sakura let go of Syaoran and quickly ran out of her bedroom. "Uh.. Toya?"

"What do you want, monster?" he asked, looking at Sakura at the top of the stairs.

Sakura ignored what he called her, and quickly began to speak again, "Well.. Since dad's gone for the week on business.. I just thought that you should know that my friends will be coming over a lot more."

"Tomoyo? Why would I mind?" he questioned.

"Well, it's not just Tomoyo. Syaoran's here too." she said, scratching the back of her head, a sweat drop appearing.

Toya's eyebrow twitched slightly, "The _brat's_ here?" he said rudely.

"He's not a brat!" Sakura shouted, "So stop calling him that!"

Toya simply shrugged, walking into the kitchen, "Once a brat, always a brat." he said, disappearing.

Sakura walked back into her room and sighed, "Well, Toya knows you're here now."

Syaoran sighed, "Well it's not like we could have avoided him the whole time anyways. Although, I don't understand why you should have to tell him, I mean, you are 17 now. We all are." he pointed out.

"Well my dad's gone for the week, so I thought that maybe he should know." Sakura said.

"Well that's just an awesome video!" Tomoyo exclaimed from out of nowhere, turning the lense to show Syaoran and Sakura the video of when they transformed the dream card. "It looks like I'll need to buy some more film, seeing as we might get into another adventure."

Sakura giggled, looking to her window to see Kero coming back. She ran up to him, her expression turning serious. "

"What did he say?" she asked.

Kero sighed, "It looks like you've got a new rival."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura

**RainForever Note: **Gomen! It has just came to my attention (thanks to IamTheBattleMaiden) that I accidentally had Syaoran say they were 17 in chapter 3. They are only 15 in this! Please just ignore that. And again, Gomen! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Sakura's eyes widened slightly, "A-a rival!?" she managed to spit out.

Syaoran folded her arms, "I highly doubt this 'rival' would be of any threat, seeing as the cards have been seal for five years now. How could this person possibly think they would be able to get them from Sakura?" he questioned with a sigh of relief.

"Don't be so quick to jump to conclusions, kid. Eriol wouldn't have bothered telling me about this person if they were not a threat. I'm not saying they're a big one, but definitely a threat." Kero stated, his arms crossed as he floated in the air.

"But Kero, Syaoran does have a point. Even though I'd love for there to be something new for me to tape, I do have to wonder how this person can be considered Sakura's rival." Tomoyo said, placing her video camera down onto Sakura's bed.

Kero sighed, sitting on top of Sakura's dresser, he looked directly into Syaoran's eyes, knowing Sakura wouldn't know about what he was about to say, "Have you ever heard of the Shadow Cards?"

Syaoran nodded slightly, "It was a myth passed down my family. It's suppose to be another set of clow cards, slightly altered and slightly weaker. Shadow Cards were said to have some cards that the Clow Cards don't, but also that the Shadow Cards don't have all the ones the Clow Cards have."

Kero nodded in agreement, "It was also said that once the Clow Cards were changed to Star Cards, the person destined to have possession of Shadow Cards would suddenly gain all the knowledge they needed, and the cards would already be sealed under their power. We, Yue and I, didn't know wether or not it was true, seeing as this is the first time the cards have actually been changed into Star Cards. But it turns out, that it is in fact true."

Sakura fell onto her bed. "Shadow Cards?" she whispered, half to herself.

Syaoran looked to Sakura, "The Shadow Cards were created to help their owner protect the Star Cards and their owner," he turned back to face Kero, "So I don't understand how this person could be a threat."

Kero sighed, "That's exactly it. Although they were created to _protect_ the Star Cards, they do not influence their owner."

"Meaning the owner is the one who decides whether or not they want to protect them?" Sakura interrupted, sitting up.

Kero nodded, looking from Sakura, to Tomoyo then back to Syaoran. Kero knew that Syaoran had a good understanding of what he was talking about, so he thought it would be best if he were to mostly speak to him about it and let the others listen.

Syaoran brought his hand to his chin, rubbing it as he thought, "So this person, what do they want? And besides, the Shadow Cards aren't as strong as the Star Cards, you said so yourself. So why would this person even bother trying anything?"

"Eriol is unsure of what this person wants, nor who the person even is. And yes, the Shadow Cards are believed to be slightly weaker than the Star Cards. However, it probably also depends on the magical capabilities of their wielder. And even though there is a high chance that the Shadow Cards are weaker, you also have to take into account what other cards they might possess." Kero stated, looking to Sakura, "So I guess what I'm trying to say is that you should definitely keep your guard up at all times, Sakura."

Sakura nodded, seeing a flash in the corner of her eye. She turned her head to see that Tomoyo had once again picked up her camera and started filming. The little red button turned off and Tomoyo lowered it from her face.

"How exciting! A brand new adventure! I think I'll go buy some more film after school tomorrow." Tomoyo said excitedly, not even a little worried about her friend. She noticed the confused look she was getting from Sakura, "You'll be fine. You've gotten a lot stronger, Sakura. You shouldn't worry too much. Just keep your guard up like Kero said," she leaned into Sakura's ear and whispered the last part, giving her a small nudge, "And you have Syaoran here to help you too."

Sakura's face instantly went red, and she jumped up from her bed. "Well that explains what happened this morning. The reason I felt the presence of a clow card." she said softly, her red face slowly going back to normal.

Syaoran looked to Sakura, "Since this is vacation for me, and I don't need to go to school with you guys, I'll see if I can find anything or anyone."

Kero nodded, "That's probably a good idea. But be careful, kid. Eventhough the Shadow Cards aren't quite as strong as the Star Cards, they are still a lot more powerful then the elemental papers you use with your sword." Syaoran nodded.

Sakura thought for a moment, suddenly noticing one of the details that Syaoran had said, "Wait! A vacation? You mean, you're not staying? How long are you here for?"

Syaoran quickly turned to Sakura, "No, I'm not staying. I'm leaving a week from today."

Sakura's face fell, "Oh." was all she managed to say.

_'Poor Sakura. She passed out before Syaoran could tell her. She must have thought he was moving back.'_ Tomoyo thought, draping her arms around Sakura's shoulders.

"Cheer up Sakura!" she whispered into her ear, "You have a whole week to spend with him. Just make the best of it."

Sakura smiled, nodding. "Right!"

Syaoran just gave Sakura and Tomoyo a blank stare, and then his eyes darted to the window, followed by Sakura's.

"I sense something." Sakura and Syaoran said in unision.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura... I wish I did T.T

**RainForever Note: **Sorry it took me a little while to update. I've been really busy.. And on a small writer's block. But it's alright! I'm BACK! Aren't you all excited? Yes, just say yes. ANYWAYS! Here's chapter 5! It's my longest chapter yet, so be happy :D Don't forget to R&R

**Chapter Five**

Sakura rushed to her window, but as soon as she got there, the feeling disappeared. Syaoran sighed, also noticing it was gone, then looked to Kero, "Is there anything else we should know?"

Kero thought for a moment, "Unlike the master of the star cards, the master of the shadow cards are able to block out their powers so people can't sense them. But only for a short amount of time. Although, it does allow them to get away from the people they don't want to know about them." he said, also noticing the presence was gone.

"Then how are they suppose to find them?" Tomoyo asked curiously, still sitting on the bed.

"All I can say is they need quick reflexes. Whenever they feel the presence, they need to act on it before it's gone. Or wait until the person cannot hide it anymore, or doesn't want to." Kero said.

Sakura sighed _'This is going to be harder then I'd hoped.. I'll be doing this most of the time.. At least me and Syaoran will be working together like old times. And it'll give me the chance to tell him, too.'_ she thought to herself, smiling at the last thought.

Syaoran looked at Sakura through the corner of his eye, _'She looks so beautiful...'_ he thought, quickly turning away when he realized he was beginning to blush.

Tomoyo stood up, putting her video camera into her backpack. "Well, it's getting close to dinner time. I should probably get going home." she said, smiling.

"Okay. Bye Tomoyo!" Sakura said, walking up to her and giving her a hug.

"Don't forget.. You're coming with me after school tomorrow so I can buy new film!" Tomoyo chirped excitedly.

Sakura nodded, waving as Tomoyo walked out her bedroom door. She turned around to face Kero and Syaoran, blushing lightly, "Uhm.. Syaoran?"

Syaoran's gaze moved slowly back to Sakura, the redness in his cheeks gone, "Yes?"

"Would you like to.. Stay for dinner?" Sakura asked, her cheeks turning a pale shade of pink.

Syaoran nodded, smiling, "Sure." he said, his blush returning.

Sakura smiled, "Be right back." she said, running out her bedroom and downstairs. She went into the kitchen to see Toya cooking. "Toya! Syaoran is staying for dinner. So make sure you make enough for three people." she told him, not even bothering to ask.

Toya cocked an eyebrow, "You mean the brat's staying?" he questioned in annoyance.

"He is NOT a brat!" she shouted at him, stomping her way back up the stairs while Toya simply shook his head.

Sakura walked back into her room, smiling. "He's making extra, so everything's good." she said happily to Syaoran.

"Thanks." Syaoran said simply.

"So where are you going to check while I'm at school tomorrow?" Sakura asked Syaoran, sitting on her bed.

"I was thinking around Penguin Park.. Just that area for now. I don't think I'll find anything, but it never hurts to check." he said with a smile.

"Well I'll meet you there after Tomoyo and I get her some film. But I might need to bring some people along. Our teacher told us today that tomorrow we're getting a couple new students.. So I'm sure they'll want to meet some new people." Sakura said.

"But what if we _do_ find something? You can't use the star cards in front of them." Syaoran asked.

"Oh yeah." Sakura said, laughing nervously, "I sort of forgot. Well I guess I could just tell them I'm busy..."

Kero nodded, "But even with the new people, be on guard. Remember the last new person that came?" he said, referring to Eriol.

Sakura nodded, _'And tomorrow will be the perfect chance for me to tell Syaoran!'_ she thought excitedly.

"Monster! Food's ready!" Toya shouted up the stairs.

"Sakura, don't forget my dessert!" Kero said, licking his lips.

Sakura nodded, walking downstairs with Syaoran following her.

"What are we having?" Sakura asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Spaghetti." Toya said simply, sitting down with his own plate and taking a bite.

**After Dinner**

Sakura walked with Syaoran to her front steps. "Thanks for staying for dinner."

Syaoran blushed, "Uh.. No problem."

"I'm so glad you're back. Even if it's only for a week." Sakura said, hiding how sad she was that he would be leaving again.

Syaoran nodded, "Well I better get back. Wei will be wondering where I am."

Sakura nodded, "Okay." she said, giving him a quick hug.

Syaoran's cheeks grew darker, "Uh.. Bye." he said, turning around abruptly when she released him, and walked away.

"Bye Syaoran!" Sakura shouted, cupping her hands around her mouth to emphasize the sound.

Sakura quietly walked back to her room, quickly stopping in the kitchen to grab a slice of cake for Kero, and sat down on her bed. She quickly changed into her pink pajamas and slipped under her covers. She drifted off to sleep, and began to dream about the next day when she would tell Syaoran she loved him.

_Sakura approached Syaoran quietly, her cheeks a deep scarlet color. Tomoyo was seen behind a tree, the small red light of her video camera on, and she was trying to suppress a giggle. Syaoran turned to face Sakura, smiling, "Hey, sakura." he said calmly. _

_"Syaoran.. I-I really need to tell you something." Sakura said softly. _

_"Yes?" he asked._

_"I-I love you!" Sakura blurted, quickly shutting her eyes and tilting her head to the ground._

_Sakura could feel a hand on her chin, tilting her head upwards, and as she opened her eyes, she saw Syaoran's staring back at her. "I love you too." he said softly, kissing her passionately._

"Sakura! Sakura!" Kero shouted over the alarm clock.

Sakura's eyes slowly opened, "Whaaat?" she asked tiredly.

"You're alarm's been going off for ten minutes!" Kero shouted.

Sakura's eyes widened, flinging the covers off of herself, accidentally hitting Kero. "HOEEE!!!" she shouted, quickly dressing into her uniform, "Sorry Kero!"

She ran downstairs, quickly grabbing a piece of toast and putting it into her mouth as she tied up her roller blades. She ran outside, finishing her piece of toast, and roller bladed as quickly as she could. She didn't know why Toya hadn't bothered to wake her up, but was too concentrated on not falling to think too much about it. She walked into class, panting lightly, just as the bell sounded. She slumped into her desk, and Tomoyo cam up to her.

"You okay Sakura?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Just..Woke..Up..Late.." Sakura managed to say.

Tomoyo giggled, and went to sit in the desk next to Sakura, "_I wonder what the new students will be like._" she whispered to Sakura, who simply nodded.

The teacher walked into the class, "Good morning, class. Today we will be having two new students join us." he said, waving them in.

The first to enter was a boy. He was slightly taller then Syaoran was, and had black hair. He had blue eyes, and Sakura knew that all the girl would be going crazy for him. Sakura waited for the second student to come in, but they didn't.

The teacher peered outside the classroom, mumbled something, but continued. "It looks as though only one of the new students will be here today. His name is Kioshi Higara." he motioned to the boy, and the boy said nothing. "You can have the seat behind Ms. Daidouji."

The boy nodded, walking to his assigned seat behind Tomoyo.

"Hello." Tomoyo said kindly to the boy.

The boy did nothing but nod, and look back to the teacher.

"The other student that will be joining us, hopefully tomorrow, is a girl name Kohana Ikaru." the teacher said, turning to the board and beginning to write notes.

Sakura glanced at the new boy, noticing he was staring at her. She became slightly uneasy, and turned her attention back to the teacher.

**With Syaoran**

Syaoran sighed, sitting on one of the swings at Penguin Park.

"I've been here for over 2 hours.. and I've still found nothing." Syaoran whispered to himself with a sigh.

"HOEE!" came a girl's scream as she tumbled to the ground. "Perfect.. Just perfect. Now I'm lost _and_ bleeding." she said in annoyance to herself, looking at her now scraped knee.

Syaoran turned around, getting off the swing, and approached the girl who appeared to be his own age. He bent down beside her, pulling out a bandage from his pocket, and gently placed it in the girl's hand.

"Thanks." the girl said with a meaningful smile, "My name's Kohana."

"No problem, I'm Syaoran." he said, standing up as she put the bandage on.

When Kohana was done, she stood up. She was about an inch shorter then Syaoran, around the same height as Sakura. She had hazel eyes, and pin straight blond hair that fell just passed her shoulder blades. She was very skinny, and very attractive.

Kohana walked over to the swings, and sat down, her hands behind her back. Syaoran could have sworn she had mumbled something, but soon felt a feeling that he had only ever felt around Sakura. His cheeks began a light shade of pink. He walked over and sat down on the swing next to hers.

"So what are you doing here?" Syaoran asked, startling the girl.

"Oh, I was trying to find a school. I'm new here.. And I sort of got lost." she said with a sigh, bringing her hands forward.

"You must be one of the new students Sakura was talking about.." Syaoran said, noticing he didn't feel flustered for the first time when saying her name.

"So, Syaoran, you must know where the school is, right? Since you probably live here?" Kohana asked in her sweet voice.

Syaoran blushed again, "Uhh.. yeah. Just down that way." he said, pointing in the correct direction. _'Why do I feel like this?'_ he thought to himself.

Kohana laughed softly, "That was the only place I hadn't checked yet."

Syaoran found himself laughing with her, and didn't know why. He could hear the bell sound in the distance, and he didn't realize he had been out there for so long. He sighed, shaking his head, knowing he hadn't found anything, and had wasted a whole day.

Kohana noticed he wasn't paying attention, and mumbled something else, her hands once again behind her back. She placed a hand on Syaoran's shoulder, "You okay?"

Syaoran's face turned a bright red, and he jumped out of the swing.

"Gomen! Gomen! I didn't mean to frighten you!" Kohana shouted apologetically, standing up from the swing as well.

"N-no, it's me. Really." Syaoran insisted, realizing what the feeling was.

Kohana smiled, and Syaoran couldn't help but thinking that it was a twisted form of a smirk.

"K-Kohana.." Syaoran stuttered.

"Yeah?"

"I know this is kind of sudden.. But I think... I think I'm in love with you." he blurted, his face still red.

Kohana looked behind Syaoran, seeing Sakura approaching, and smiled. _'Perfect..'_ she thought, stepping towards Syaoran.

"No.. It's not sudden at all." she said, pulling him towards herself and kissing him passionately.

* * *

**Hehe. I know it's obvious.. Right now. But never fear! I do have some more interesting ideas up my sleeves. Don't forget to make a review! Thankies! **


End file.
